The Death of Superman, Smallville Edition
by CaptainTightPants12
Summary: A story that will cover the Death of Superman after the return of Doomsday, in which we see how Clark's death affects the ones closest to him. Includes, but not limited to, the Justice League, Lex Luthor, and of course, Lois Lane.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** Umm, there's a scene of death, but beyond that, I think it's pretty tame.

**Pairing:** Clois

****Disclaimer:**** If I owned Smallville or it's characters, I wouldn't have stopped at ten seasons and this would be saved for an eleventh season.

**Summary:** Doomsday has returned to give Superman his greatest battle of all.

The story takes a look at how the Death of Superman affects the ones closest to him, including but not limited to the Justice League, Lex Luthor, and of course, Lois Lane.

**Author's Note: **So, this is part of my Kill Me or Kiss Me story. I wanted to cover the Death of Superman, and this is kind of my prologue to the story that I want to tell. I don't think there is really anything that needs to be explained, it should all be pretty straight forward, but if there is, I'll mention it here before the story. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The tires slipped across the pools of water collecting along the streets of Metropolis. Jimmy had one hand against the ceiling and the other against the dash, trying to brace himself as Lois whipped the Daily Planet news van around a corner.<p>

"Ms. Lane! I just got a text from Mr. Lombard, he says the last sighting was Metro-Square!"

Lois slammed her foot on the brake, spinning the van down a road to the right. Jimmy's eyes grew wide as they saw the destruction only getting worse and worse as they raced towards Metro-Square. "What if he can't stop it?"

"Don't even say that, Olsen."

"But Ms. Lane-"

"No," she snapped. Lois looked him dead in the face. "He'll stop it, Jimmy. He'll stop it."

Jimmy watched Lois wipe a tear from her eye and focus on the road again. He had never seen her so upset. He had never seen her so scared. He turned to look up the road ahead. Through the smoke and clouds of dust, he could see red. He tried to narrow his eyes to see what it was, when the smoke cleared, he whispered, "Oh no..."

Superman's cape was wrapped around a piece of metal that was sticking out of the ground.

The van stopped with a screech and the two listened for the sound of the fight, but there was none. They got out of the van and walked towards the rubble that was Metro-Square. As smoke and dust cleared, they saw the creature known as Doomsday slumped against a boulder. From what they could tell, it was dead.

"If it's dead, where is-" started Jimmy.

Lois held up her hand, she could hear something. She followed the sound into the rubble and smoke. Jimmy tagged along behind her, but they wouldn't have to go far to find what was making the sound.

Superman, horribly beaten and bloody, was trying to crawl out of a crater. Lois turned to Jimmy, "Get an ambulance! Go to the street, direct them down here!" she ordered as she crawled down towards Superman.

Jimmy stood there for a second in shock before turning to do just that.

"Oh god...Clark..." she whispered. "Clark!"

He was barely moving. Lois slid own the rubble, grabbing onto him like he was going to disappear. "Clark! Can you hear me? Please god, Clark..."

An eye squinted open, "Lo...is?"

"I'm here, Smallville. I'm here. Just hold on, Jimmy is getting help. Just hold on."

"Doomsday...is it...is it..."

Lois cradled him in her arms, tears streaming down her face. "You stopped it. You saved us, Clark. You saved us. Now just relax, try and hold onto me, Smallville. You're going to be ok. Help is coming."

Clark's fingers tightened around her arm, "Lois...I don't think...I don't think I'll be able to..."

"Don't talk like that. Please, don't talk like that. Please..."

"Lois..."

She buried her face in his chest, tears pouring out. "I can't do this without you, Clark. I can't lose you."

"It's going to be ok, Lois," he told her in a drifty voice, rubbing the back of her head. Enjoying the feel of her hair between his fingers. "Oliver and Bruce...they'll take care...of things..."

She started to sob, "I don't care about that. I can't do this without you..."

Clark's hand reached up to her cheek. "You will be ok, Lois...I believe in you..."

"No...Smallville..."

"And when you believe...in somebody...it's not for a minute...or just for now..."

Lois couldn't help but smile through the free-falling tears. "It's forever."

"I love...you...Lois Lane."

As his body went limp, Lois cried into his chest. "Kent. It's...it's always been Kent..."

Rocks slid down around them, but Lois didn't notice. She was clinging onto Clark's body, sobbing into his chest. Jimmy slid down into the crater, "They're coming! I can see their lights, Ms. Lane! We just have...to hold..."

Realization set in for Jimmy as Lois looked up at him, eyes red and tears streaming down her face.

"Oh no..."

**_to be continued. . . ._**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, that was Part 1, which is really more of a prologue than anything else. If you liked it, hopefully you will stick around and read the rest. If not, well, better luck next time? haha. My Kill Me or Kiss Me story is much more of a comedy/romance type story, so if you like that kind of thing, feel free to check it out.

Anyways, the next part will be up before the end of the week for sure. Make sure to shoot me a review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lovelybutterfly17**_ - Well, how nice of you! haha. I'm glad that you liked it, even if it was a little heart breaking here and there. That is probably the worst of them all, though this one has a couple moments too, so you're warned! haha.

**_alexindigo_** - It just sort of fit, didn't it? haha. Yeah, I miss her too, did you watch Erica on Charlies Angels? Amazing as always! haha.

_**Mpj891**_ - Well, hopefully I can give it an ending worth suffering through the sad bits! haha.

**_a friend_** - I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully it continues to be to your taste!

_**anon**_ - So uh, haha, did you like the chapter? haha.

**_Ironman29758_** - I think we'll see the main core of characters at the very least. Losing someone like Clark would be pretty devastating for everyone around him for one reason or another, so there's plenty of material to draw from. As for who I'd like to see play Batman and Wonder Woman, my vote goes to Matt Bomer and Jaimie Alexander.

There's going to be some that come straight from the comics. This chapter is pretty much based on a panel with Batman and Wonder Woman. Other chapters will be more influenced by the show. I've tried to blend the show, the comics, and the movies (mostly the Superman films) to try and create a feel where everybody (hopefully) gets stuff they like.

I look forward to hearing what you think about my other stuff too!

_**NessieBell**_ - You know, I've written action before, but at some point, you're really just kind of writing "Clark punched him. Then Doomsday punched him. Then Clark punched him. Then Doomsday punched him." haha. I figured that we all can imagine the actual fight, lets get into the heart break.

The Doomsday line is straight out of the comics, but I figured that Clark would be thinking about who will pick up the slack when he is gone like he was when he was going to leave with the Kandorians. Well, that was the idea! hahaha. I wanted to use the vows there, I figured it would really hit home, so the tears mean I did it right! haha

_**TIBP906**_ - Well, this will probably be the story for you then, haha.

_**IrishUnicorn**_ - I'm glad that you liked it!

_**Jeremy Shane**_ - Your wish is my command! haha.

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Bruce/Diana, Clois

****Disclaimer:**** If I owned Smallville or it's characters, I wouldn't have stopped at ten seasons and this would be saved for an eleventh season.

**Summary:** The story takes a look at how the Death of Superman affects the ones closest to him, including but not limited to the Justice League, Lex Luthor, and of course, Lois Lane.

**Chapter:** #2

**Author's Note: **Same warning as Part 1, it's a lot more serious because of the obvious topic. This scene is inspired from one of the comic panels that features Batman and Wonder Woman's reaction to Clark's death.

Sorry it took so long to get this up, I have to admit, I've been very distracted by _Arkham City_, haha.

* * *

><p>She sprinted past Alfred...she didn't have time to exchange the pleasantries...<p>

So many people had called her.

Barry had called...Arthur...J'onn had told her telepathically what had happened. But she wasn't ready to believe any of them... She wasn't going to believe anything until she heard it from _him_.

She jumped down the stairs to the Cave, she knew every step and every crook like the back of her hand. She wasn't going to stop until she got to him. She wasn't going to stop until she got to him and he told her the truth.

"_It has now been confirmed, Superman was pronounced dead at the scene...the nation is in mourning_."

Diana saw him sitting in his chair, watching the news on the Bat-Computer. It stopped her dead.

He was silent.

"Bruce? Is it...is it true?" He didn't answer. "Bruce! I'm talking to you!"

"We're going to need to build the League stronger next time..." he answered, his voice cracking.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Bruce..."

She had never heard the weakness in his voice that she just heard. She had never seen or heard him be anything but the strongest man she knew, at heart. But then...then she remembered all that he had told her...all that Alfred had told her... She remembered how bad he was with death...but for once...Bruce wasn't in denial.

She could see his shoulders shaking from there.

_It was true._

Diana ran to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Bruce let the sobs take his body over.

"Why... Why did we let him die alone... Why was he alone, Diana?" asked Bruce, tears falling.

She had never seen him like this. _Never_.

"Wasn't that the whole point of this? That we wouldn't have to face things alone? That we'd be there for each other when we needed them the most? But not Clark. We let him die in the middle of the street...alone. We let him die and I can't figure out why. I can't...he was my best friend...and I wasn't there..." whispered Bruce, his head hanging.

Diana spun his chair and knelt down in front of him, lifting his head. "I'm so sorry..."

"Why-"

"Clark never would have put us in harms way like that... he knew what he was facing... he knew that it was pure evil... he cared too much to ask us, to put us in the middle of that," she cried. "He died to protect us..."

Bruce trembled, "I would have helped him-"

"I know. I know you would have. We all would have," she told him, cupping his cheek. He leaned his face just slightly into her touch, Diana rubbed her thumb over his cheek bone.

"What are we going to do?"

Diana looked away for a second, shaking her head. "We'll be strong," she said, turning back to look him in the eye. "We'll be strong for the League. We'll be strong for the world, Bruce."

They shared a long look. Each other daring to say what the other one was thinking.

Bruce slowly lifted his hand to cup her cheek, and just as he mimicked her motion, she leaned into his touch just as he had done to hers. As he leaned down towards her lips, he whispered, "We'll be strong for each other."

Alfred watched them for a moment from the stairs as their lips met.

'_Dark and dangerous days are ahead of us,_' he considered as he turned from the Cave. '_But maybe, despite all the pain and wreckage of Master Clark's death, something good may still come. Master Bruce always said that Master Clark could rise above all the darkness the world could offer because he had a light inside of him. Because of Miss Lois._

_Maybe, just maybe, Master Bruce can find that light inside of himself as well. Because of Miss Diana. Maybe, they will be able to see the good left in this world. And that it's worth fighting for. Together._'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, what did you guys think? Like I had said before, this was going to cover multiple characters and this time around we see Bruce and Diana's reaction to Clark's death. There was a great panel from the comics that was used for the bulk of the inspiration, but I've always fancied a scene between Bruce and Diana like this.

For those of you from my KM or KM story, you know that I've coupled Bruce and Diana together and this has long been one of my "how it happened" ideas. Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will feature three new characters (to the story) with the lovely Miss Lane, so don't miss that one! Shoot me a review and let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Comments:**

_**Mpj891**_ - Thanks!

_**h-g-j-l-e-r-k -**_ I'm glad that you liked them! Here is the new chapters, not that you'll need the prologue! haha.

**_Jeremy Shane_** - Thanks! Here ya go!**  
><strong>

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** mentions of Clois, mentions of Clana

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Smallville or it's characters, I'd be saving this for the spring and you would be watching it on TV.

**Summary:** Doomsday has returned to give Superman his greatest battle of all.

**Chapter:** #3, Prologue to the Death of Superman: Part 3

**Author's Note:** I mentioned in the first chapter that this story falls into my _Kill Me or Kiss Me_ universe, and there is one major difference between that universe and the actual Smallville universe: Lex.

When all the news broke about Lex remembering, I decided to have Lex remember everything about Clark. Obviously that was true and false as Lex remembered but would forget by the end of the episode. I wrote this piece (chapters #149 and #162 in the story) to bridge the gap. Plus I just prefer the brothers-at-war angle. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Her eyes blinked open. The light hurt them, so she shut them again.<p>

"Hey! Hey! Are you ok? How do you feel?"

She tried to focus, looking for the voice that came from her right, "Who...who are..."

A hand intertwined with her own. It felt...leathery.

"How do you feel?"

She moaned as she felt the wound in her stomach, she looked towards the voice, her vision clearing but still unable to make out the person beside her.

"I feel like I've been stabbed in the stomach..."

The man chuckled, "At least you're keeping a sense of humor about it?"

When her vision cleared, she saw kind eyes...but the man was...

"Lex?"

He frowned, "Lex? Who is Lex?"

Tess pushed away from him, ignoring the agony in her stomach. "What are you doing? Where am I?"

The man frowned again, "I found you. You were unconscious and bleeding out. I brought you to the hospital. They said you're going to be fine."

"But...you don't..." realization set in for her. He didn't remember who he was. He saved her because...because he wasn't Lex Luthor. He was just a man that found a woman dying. He did what any decent person would do. He saved her. "You don't remember...do you?"

Lex frowned, "I don't remember...anything..."

**_a few days later. . . ._**

Lex sat at his desk. Well, he was told it was his desk. Everyone seemed to think he was Lex Luthor, even though all the reporters he had talked to said that he had died. That he had been missing.

They said that Tess Mercer had taken over the company in his absence.

Well, he was back. Somehow. So that made this _his_ office. And that made this _his_ desk.

The thing was, he didn't remember anything.

It was all black up until he was standing in the window, watching some giant ball of fire head towards Earth. He had turned to run out of the room, to try and find out what he could do to help when he found Tess laying there. It scared him to think that maybe he had something to do with it. She was in a pool of blood, barely clinging onto her life.

Luckily, the doctors had been able to save her. But what she said when she woke up...it made him think that he had a lot more to do with it than what they had told the police. She had told them that someone else had hurt her, but the way she reacted when she saw him, he wasn't so sure.

He had since become the CEO of LuthorCorp. Supposedly, he already been the CEO in the past as well.

'_Not that I can remember any of that. I don't even know how to run a business_,' he mused.

"Mr. Luthor?"

He looked up to see a blonde woman standing in his doorway. Lex immediately stood up and walked around his desk, "Yes?"

"My name is Mercy Graves. I worked for your father," she explained.

His interest perked up at that last bit, "You knew my father?"

She nodded, "He instructed me to give you this in the event of his demise."

Lex's face fell, "He's dead?"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Luthor. I'm sorry for your loss."

Lex nodded, "Thank you. You said you had something for me?"

Mercy nodded, "I had to check to make sure the office was secure first." She reached for her radio, "Bring it in, Hope."

A brunette walked in with a suitcase and handed it to Lex, "To open the case, you need only to give it a DNA sample here."

Hope pointed to a small thumb size indent on the brief case. Lex nodded.

"I am also to inform you that in the event of Lionel Luthor's death, we are to work for you, Mr. Luthor," added Mercy.

Lex looked up, "You two are going to work for me now?"

They both nodded in unison.

"Ok, umm, do you mind if...could I have a few moments to look through this?"

Mercy nodded, "We will be outside if you need us."

They promptly exited the room while Lex walked back to his desk. He placed the briefcase on the counter, pressing his thumb to the pad. He flinched as the needle popped up to draw his blood, but after a few seconds, the briefcase beeped and the locks clicked open.

Lex opened it slowly, finding a lone flash drive. He plugged it into his laptop. After a few seconds, a window popped up. There was a folder that said only '_Intel_' and a video file that said '_Play Me_'. Lex clicked on the video file, and the video popped up to show Lionel Luthor.

"_Son...If you are receiving this briefcase, then I am no longer with you. It also means that I have succeeded in saving you. On this flash drive, you will find all the information that you need to know from your absence. It also contains top secret information relating to LuthorCorp and your recovery. I wish that I could be there with you now, but I trust that you will become an even greater man that I was. You will live up to your family name. There were times when we were ready to kill one another, others where we were the best of friends. But what's most important, Son, is that I will always love you. Goodbye, Lex._"

He smiled at Lionel's words. It sounded like his father really loved him.

Lex glanced at the file that said '_Intel_', with a deep breath, he dragged the mouse to it and clicked it. A list of subsidiaries and and property holdings came up as well as a long list of projects including the likes of Project Prometheus and Project Gemini.

One item in particular that caught Lex's interest was a file that was called '_LX Memory Banks'_.

He clicked it, bringing up a long list of files. The first one was called '_Base Log - 2/5/09_' with updates almost monthly. Each file was bigger than the last, he was willing to bet that meant that they were a total compilation of the Base Log and the updates. The last one was for '_5/13/11_'.

Lex eyed it with caution.

Given the way that Tess reacted to him, did he want to know the man that he was before? What if he was the person that hurt Tess? Would he want to know that person? Would he want to remember all the things he might have done in the past?

Deciding that he couldn't live without knowing who he was, he clicked the last file and a blur of images came onto the screen.

Lex grabbed his head in agony, but found himself unable to look away as images of his life flashed past. He saw his mother, and baby Julian. Then flashes of meeting Clark Kent and Lana Lang. Memories of Genevieve Teague and Milton Fine flashed past, along with his wedding to Lana and murdering his father. An ice fortress fell down on him and he recalled being tied up to a bunch of tubes. He saw flashes of Lois Lane with Clark and talking to Clark at the Mansion in ruins.

The last memory that he had slowed down to an almost real-time moment.

_He sat at a desk. This desk. The desk at his office at LuthorCorp. He opened up the same file that he was looking at a moment ago, except this time he was going into another menu and selecting upload. Before he could lean down to place his face against a machine on the desk, the intercom chimed._

_"Mr. Luthor, Tess Mercer has entered the building."_

_He leaned over to the phone, "Let her through."_

_Lex then moved back to the machine, it covered his eyes and a flash of light erupted._

He slammed back against the glass, it cracked he hit it so hard. He was rubbing at his eyes. His breathing was ragged. He blinked and tried to clear his vision as he looked around the office and took in the familiar sight. He chuckled. "I'm never going to get used to that."

Just then, Mercy and Hope burst through the front door with guns raised. "Is everything ok, sir?"

Lex smiled at them. "It is now."

They nodded and exited the room again. He leaned over to the intercom, "Can someone get a hold of the press for me. I've got a few announcements to make about the company, first and foremost...there's going to be a change of name..."

**_a little further down the road. . . ._**

"He is the last cell on the left."

With a nod, Clark walked through the door to the Maximum Security branch.

On each side there were glass panels that revealed cells. Within them were some of the most dangerous villains that Metropolis had to offer. Clark walked past each one, remembering how he put them here in the first place. John Corben...Rudy Jones...Winslow Schlott...Bruno Mannheim...and then finally...

"Mr. Luthor?"

Lex sat at his desk, reading one of the dozens of books that he had stashed away in his cell. His head rose just slightly, and Clark was certain that he could hear the muscles moving as the Lex Luthor smirk formed. "Still astonished...still dreading...yet still hopeful. How have you been, Clark?"

Muscles clenched in his jaw, "I'm fine. You asked for a reporter, specifically me?"

Lex rose from his seat and met Clark at the glass panel, "I did."

"What do you want, Lex?"

"I wanted to see you, of course. You didn't think I was going to rot alone in here forever, did you?"

Clark gave him a threatening look, "One can only hope."

That made Lex grin, "Atta boy. I bet you are dying to hear how we've made it back to here, aren't you? Aren't you just a little curious?"

It took a moment or two, but Clark finally answered.

"Tess told me about the neuron toxin."

Lex smirked, "Dear Sis, wow, she was a smart one."

"_Is_."

"Not my finest moment, but hey, what can I say? I didn't remember who I was."

"How is it that you remember now, Lex?"

Lex turned away, basking in his upper-hand over the Man of Steel. "My father was able to put a lifetime of memories into a frankenstein monster, Clark. Do you really think that once I found out who I was, that I wouldn't look for those files? That I wouldn't be able to get those memories back?"

Clark closed his eyes and slightly shook his head, "This was your second chance, Lex."

"A second chance for what? To be your sidekick? That's the funny thing about destiny, Clark. We can play the reset game all we want, but you're always going to be you...I'm always going to be me. Our destiny together is unavoidable. I know that now more than ever."

"You don't have to do this..." he pleaded.

"Do this? I am this, Clark. I _am_ the villain of this story. And you and I? We _will_ amazing men. We _will_ change the world. I will get out of this place and we _will_ meet again," he explained. It was the same look that he had given Clark when they were at the Luthor Mansion.

Clark clenched his jaw, "I will always be here to stop you, Lex."

Lex walked up closely to the glass, getting his face as close as he could. "I'm counting on it..._Superman_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, what did you think? Sorry for the re-hash for those that have read my other story, it's just that this particular detail is important for the next chapter as we will be focusing on Lex.

Anyways, without further ado, head on over to the next chapter! Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** mentions of Clois, mentions of Lexana, mentions of Clana

****Disclaimer:**** If I owned Smallville or it's characters, I wouldn't have stopped at ten seasons and this would be saved for an eleventh season.

**Summary:** The story takes a look at how the Death of Superman affects the ones closest to him, including but not limited to the Justice League, Lex Luthor, and of course, Lois Lane.

**Chapter:** #4, the Death of Superman: Part 3

**Author's Note:** Here is Part three, this one will make up the Lex Luthor side of things. Hope it makes more sense with the prologue for those of you that haven't read _Kill Me or Kiss Me? _I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>'<em>I should just throw myself out the window... Just like when I threw my father out...<em>'

The cold glass felt good against his head. The bumps and bruises were still sore from the night before, though it was his arm in it's sling that throbbed the worst. Still, it was hard to think about that with the sight below.

'_I bet every camera in Metropolis would turn away from the funeral and onto me if I jumped at the right moment. I don't see what I have left to lose. I've already lost it all. What am I going to do? Challenge the B-Squad? As if a man in a bat costume or a princess with a tiara could ever compare to who they'd be burying today._'

Of course, it was about more than that. Sure, he was genuinely distraught that he'd lost his main competition. The only challenge left for him. But there was definitely more to it than that. He wouldn't just miss the man in the cape, he'd miss the man in the glasses too. No matter who they had become, Clark was still his brother.

'_It's funny to think that I've spent all these years trying to kill him, and now that he is gone, this is the first time that I've felt grief since I don't know when,_' he mused to himself, taking a sip of his scotch.

He heard the door open to his office, but he didn't turn. He leaned back just slightly to see who it was in the reflection of the glass. He couldn't hold back the chuckle, '_Of course. She was the last time._'

"I didn't expect to see you today."

He could tell that she thought her presence would have more of an effect on him by the way that she hesitated to reply. After a beat or two, she spoke up. "I'm cured. I found one of the Lazarus Pits."

Lex turned slowly, "Those are a myth, not that it matters. You wouldn't hurt much anyways. Well, maybe his cousin."

"I saw what you did. You were very brave, trying to help-"

"I was doing what was best for humanity. I didn't do it for him. Doomsday would have turned it's sights on the rest of the planet after he was gone. Helping him was the lesser of two evils," he replied cooly.

She saw right through it. "You should try lying to someone who doesn't know you so well."

Lex gave her his trademark smirk, deflecting her statement with ease. "What are you doing here, Lana?"

Lana stood there for a second, trying to collect the remnants of the speech she had prepared in the elevator. Lex almost smiled as she looked down at her hands. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Clark believed in second chances. Actually, Clark believed in third, fourth, fifth, and sixth chances too as I'm sure you would remember," she taunted. Lex didn't bite. "After what I saw from you yesterday, I thought...I thought maybe I should give you a second chance. It's what Clark would have wanted. He knew that you-"

"Don't pretend you're here because of Clark."

She nodded slowly. "I know there is good in you. We were married, Lex. I did love you."

He gave her a cold smile, "Was this before or after you and Oliver tried to murder me?"

"I had nothing to do with that."

"I doubt you cried any tears over it. Not like you will for Clark."

Lana let out a scoff, shaking her head, "You're never going to get over that, are you?"

"You know what I think, Lana? I think you were holding out for the best. But now that the best is about to be shut up in a dusty tomb, you want the second best," he said with a smile, but his words cut like whips.

She was frozen, right where he wanted her.

"So, you ask if I'm ever going to get over being treated as second best to Clark? Let me ask you, will you ever get over being second best to Lois? Sure was interesting how he never even bothered to look for a cure. It's almost like..." Lex's grin only grew at this last piece. "It's almost like he realized your little return was a mistake and decided to move on with someone who was just _better_. So tell me, will you ever get over that?"

He took her exit as her answer.

**_after the funeral. . . ._**

Lois sat at the bench near the monument they had built at the foot of his tomb. She could just picture how embarrassed he would be. Giant concrete statue, complete with the hands of the hip and the flowing cape.

"_Please! Just let me melt it down! _" he'd plead with her, completely red faced. "_I don't want our kids to see that!_"

That last thought made her look down at her feet, letting a tear slip out. She had been trying to hard to keep it together all day. But that...that might be the tipping point if she dwelled on it for too long. So, she took a deep breath. She let the sun beat down on her, and that made her smile. The warmth reminded her of Clark.

She didn't know how long she sat there, she just knew that something had stepped in the way of the light. She felt cold all of a sudden. When she looked up, she saw a familiar face.

His smirk made her want to punch him in the face, but she knew she shouldn't. He had helped Clark. She knew that if he hadn't helped, Clark could have suffered a lot more. But that didn't mean she didn't hate him.

"Come to dance on his grave?"

He grimaced, "As hard as it might be for you to believe, I'm just as sad to see him go as you are."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

He looked around, making sure no one was around to hear him as he sat down next to her. "They just put my brother in that tomb, Lois. Not Superman, but _Clark_. He was the best man I ever knew. And I _will_ miss him."

Lois didn't know what to say. She just stared at him.

"I know you see me as the bad guy, but I only became one because Clark was so good, that he could never have been anything but the hero. I loved him like a brother. We had a destiny together, and now it's like the end of the book has been ripped out. Clark and I were supposed to be great men together, and now he's gone."

For a moment, Lois saw the Lex that Clark had told her he once knew. And she felt sorry for him. Lex Luthor was a very bad man, don't get her wrong. But in a twisted way, he really did care about Clark.

"Don't _ever_ think that I'm happy about this," he warned her.

Lois nodded. "I don't know why... But I know he'd feel the same hurt for you. I will never understand why, but he always had hope for you. And I know that... I know he was proud that you stepped up. I know he was proud that for however long... you were the man that he always hoped you would be."

They shared a long silence. They both knew that they would always be on separate sides, but right now, they were just two people who were sad to see someone go. For that moment, they weren't enemies.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Lois nodded, "I'm sorry for you too."

He looked around for a moment, she assumed to compose himself, before giving her a nod and walking away. He had stood in front of the tomb for the longest time. He thought about his old Porsche, about how Clark had been the best man at one of his weddings and almost was at another.

Sometimes he had wished things had turned out so differently. A change in a series of events that had been within his control, who knows what they could have been. Other times he was glad things happened just as they had.

'_No matter how cut short our legend was, they'll be talking about it far into the future_,' he mused.

Lex leaned down, grabbed a fistful of dirt, and stared at the symbol on the door. He stood up and slowly walked towards the door, never taking his eyes off it. His fist rose into the air, and he let the dirt slowly fall out at the foot of the door, just as he had seen Clark do at Lionel's grave. Clark didn't know, but Lex had been watching.

He knelt in front of the door and placed his hand against Clark's family crest.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Clark. Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, what did you think? One of the main things that attracted me to Smallville was their version of Lex. I wasn't a fan of how he had been done in any of the movies, and then boom, Smallville gives me this new and very exciting version of Lex. He almost reminds me of the Joker in this way because he just can't live without Superman because what would he do without him? I wish he would have gotten to remember.

Anyways, let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Comments:**

_**Mpj891 **_- Thanks! I'll make sure to bring Clois back together in the end, don't worry!

_**h-g-j-l-e-r-k** _- Indeed he is. Lex will always be the villain of this story. She won't be happy, that's for sure, haha.

**_anon_** - Yes, as in his Amazonian bodyguards. That was my way of bringing them into the Smallville universe.

_**Amber Esme Hermoine**_ - Which comment? I'm glad that you liked that chapter! I'm glad that the last line had such an effect on you. I knew that I wanted to have Lex do the same thing that Clark had done for Lionel, so it seemed natural to give him that line as well. I really do love the Brothers at War thing that Smallville has given Lex and Clark.

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Clois, Bara, Hal/Tess

****Disclaimer:**** If I owned Smallville or it's characters, I wouldn't have stopped at ten seasons and this would be saved for an eleventh season.

**Summary:** The story takes a look at how the Death of Superman affects the ones closest to him, including but not limited to the Justice League, Lex Luthor, and of course, Lois Lane.

**Chapter:** #5, the Death of Superman: Part 4

**Author's Note: **Alright, I know I have been gone for a while. Things have been hectic and I just haven't had the time or really the energy to sit down and write. Hopefully I'll be back for a while before things get crazy again, and I'll definitely be finishing _the Death of Superman_ before my next hiatus!

One thing worth noting is that Conner Kent appears in this chapter, but he isn't the Connor from the show. I actually wrote Connor into my Kill Me or Kiss Me story before all that, so the Connor we see here is that one. Also, Tess is still alive.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"<p>

She looked over at him, wrapped up in a blanket and scared half to death. "Lois. Lois Lane."

The déjà vu was not lost on her.

He nodded. She said it like he ought to know her. He wondered if he should. To him, she was just some lady who broke him out of that lab. He shuddered at the thought of Cadmus Labs. "Why are you helping me?"

Lois looked back over at him, one of his stray hairs fell over his forehead in an all too familiar way.

"Trust me, Kid. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

><p>"Then why don't you explain it to me? Slowly?"<p>

Wally snorted, but quickly recoiled at the looks he received. "What? She just asked the fastest dudes on the planet to do something slowly, and I'm the only one that finds something funny about this?"

Chloe just glared at him. "Bart said that he time traveled. I want to know if either of you know how..."

"I don't know how he did it," offered Barry. "Bart doesn't tell us about the future, or how he got here. He says that it can mess things up, like he could end up not even being born. All I know is that it has to do with Iris."

She hung her head, "If we could send help back...even if it was just one person...we could save him..."

Wally and Barry exchanged looks, Wally roped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Chlo."

"I just wish...I wish I could have done something...I wish..."

* * *

><p>Kara looked up towards the stars. "I used to wish sometimes... that I didn't have any memories of Krypton. Because maybe I'd be like Kal-El. Maybe I wouldn't miss it so much. But then I met you, and I got to know Lois and became so close to Karen and Cassie that I stopped wishing. Because I had a new family. And it was all because of Clark."<p>

Bart gave her a sad look, but didn't speak. He didn't know what to say.

"For the first time in a long time, I wish I couldn't remember...because now...I feel so alone."

He might not have known what to say a moment ago, but he knew exactly what to do and say now. He grabbed her and pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "I promise, you'll never be alone as long as I'm around."

She clung to him tightly. "I don't care what I have to do, or how long it takes. I'm going to bring him back."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but he's gone. And he isn't coming back."<p>

Oliver shook his head, "Then I'm screwed!" He started to pace back and forth. "I don't have the best track record. I don't always walk the straight and narrow. Clark's the one I count on to keep me on the right path. He's the one that pulls me back before I go to far. What am I supposed to do? How the hell am I supposed to be the hero I want to be?"

J'onn stopped Oliver in his steps, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"The League is a living, breathing thing. And sometimes, it too changes. In all ways but one. Old heroes may fade, but the League _never_ dies. So even in Clark's death, we must stand, for nothing has changed. We still have a job to do. You still have a job to do," added J'onn. "The League needs you, Oliver."

Oliver took a ragged breath. "But what if-"

"I can see inside your mind, Oliver. I know what you are capable of. Clark didn't stand by you because he needed to keep you on the right path. He stood by you because he respected you as the hero and leader you are. You can be the hero that you want to be. I know because Clark believed you could be, rightfully so. We have to make this work."

* * *

><p>"It's not working. At least not like it should be."<p>

"What do you mean?"

Hal hung his head, "The ring is powered by willpower, Tess. But...seeing Clark...of all people...broken like that. What hope do I have? What hope do any of us have? Even Clark couldn't survive that darkness..."

Tess didn't know what to say. Her jaw slacked and hung open. Hal was, well, one of the most confident people she knew and to see him like this... She was certainly speechless, which was saying something.

"Sinestro employs fear against the Green Lanterns. And I've been able to overcome it-"

"Because you've accepted fear, and overcome it."

Hal nodded. "But now...after seeing Superman fall...I can't help but feel fear again. I can't help but fear what is in store for the world without Superman in it. It's like my willpower is being sapped away by my fear..."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Bart burst through the door with a look of panic was stricken across his face, "Clark's tomb was broken into."<p>

Shock was evident across their faces. "What?"

"His body is missing."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, what did you think? This was my attempt to try something a little artsy if you will with having each section kind of connect via the dialogue or something, haha. I don't know, I just got the idea and ran with it.

Anyways, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Comments:**

**_whatweareafreaidof_** - Well, here ya go! haha.

_**h-g-j-l-e-r-k**_ - Haha, well, here's the next chapter, please don't kick my ass! hahaha.

_**crazyhpcfan**_ - I wanted to add some suspense! haha.

_**Jeremy Shane**_ - Your wish is my command!

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Clois, Chlollie, hints of one-sided Chlark

****Disclaimer:**** If I owned Smallville or it's characters, I wouldn't have stopped at ten seasons and this would be saved for an eleventh season.**  
><strong>

**Summary:** The story takes a look at how the Death of Superman affects the ones closest to him, including but not limited to the Justice League, Lex Luthor, and of course, Lois Lane

**Chapter:** #6, the Death of Superman: Part 5

**Author's** **Note:** Sorry that I've been gone for so long! The holidays just got to be insane and I had like zero free time to do anything! hahaha. I did all my christmas shopping on the 24th it was crazy! Anyways, I'm back and highly motivated, I'm hoping to wrap up the Death of Superman before my next little hiatus! Oh, and for those that haven't checked it out already, I highly recommend _**LoisClarkNLove's**_ _Clois Christmas Drabbles 2_! They were amazing!

The finale was supposed to be next, but I got a request to do a chapter that more focused on Chloe, so here it is. I hope you guys like it, and of course, there will be a comedic chapter next! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>That<em>...is not him."

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed, "Lois, I understand-"

"No, you don't. That is not Clark. That is not Smallville."

She looked over at Oliver to try and get some support, but he just swallowed deeply and turned to Lois. "I don't want to think that it's him either, Lois, but you have to admit-"

"I don't have to admit anything, Ollie. I know who my husband is. That thing, isn't him. I don't care how much he looks like him or how much he sounds like him. When that thing touches me, when it looks at me, it's just cold. That's not Clark."

Chloe was starting to getting irritated.

Shortly after Clark's grave had been robbed and his body had gone missing, four men had appeared. Lois had found one of them during her research into Cadmus Labs. It was a boy that appeared to be a clone of Clark. She had even given hima name, calling him Connor Kent and was letting him stay on the farm.

Ollie had run into a man calling himself Steel, wrapped in metal with a thunderous mallet. Steel had been trying to clean up his section of the city, proving enough to Oliver to convince him that he was there to do good.

A mysterious man with blinders on. He looked like Clark, but had refused to speak or interact with anyone who had gotten even remotely close. He would fly in and help, and be gone before anyone could get close.

But none of these were the cause of friction between Chloe and Lois.

No, there was another Superman-like character in the spotlight. One who didn't seem to have any interest in playing the nice guy role that Clark had been so keen on. He had used excessive violence, didn't care to work alongside law enforcement, and even accused the Justice League of being vigilantes.

"Look, you didn't see him, Lois. You didn't seem Clark when you disappeared way back when. I have seen what Clark is capable of being when he shuts off his human side. He can be _that_ cold," shouted Chloe.

Silence fell over Watchtower. Both Oliver and Lois were shocked to hear Chloe's words.

"The last time he went up against Doomsday, he felt so guilty for the lives that were lost, that he turned on all of us. He wasn't that far from what we're seeing now, and the body count was a fraction of what it was this time."

Lois began to snarl, "Don't you _dare_ say that Smallville could ever be like this!"

Chloe shook her head, "You aren't the end all, be all on Clark Kent, Lois!"

"I hate to break the news to you, Cuz, but neither are you! I know you think that you have known him the longest and that you know all of his little deep dark secrets, but I know that man through and through, and that isn't him!"

"You-"

"No! You just want him back so bad that you would accept this fake Superman! I know that you miss him! We all do! I know that you love him! But just because you're ready to jump into some fantasy to get him back, don't expect the rest of us to follow you! Clark Kent is a good man who cares about people, that thing doesn't care who it hurts!"

Chloe twisted up her face in anger, "Who it hurts? Talk about fantasy? Just because this Superman doesn't seem to be jumping through hoops for an interview with Lois Lane, you're going to assume that it's not Clark?"

Lois went to jump at Chloe when Oliver stepped between them, "Hey! Stop it you two!"

"I had to pull him back from the edge the last time, I can do it again!" screamed Chloe.

The brunette was enraged, "Is this really about getting your favorite hero back, Chloe? Is it?"

Chloe's jaw hung with slack while Oliver's brow furrowed.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Lois," she snarled.

Lois laughed hollowly, "I don't? We both know the truth about this one! I bet you'd give anything to have him float on down here and ask for the Clark Kent 101 class, wouldn't you, Cuz?"

"Stop it! Both of you!" bellowed Oliver, causing both of them to stop yelling and look at him. "You both want Clark back, I want Clark back. But the truth, is that we don't know anything yet. And we're not going to find anything out if we keep fighting. When it comes to uncovering a story, nobody is better than you two. We need to work together."

Both Lois and Chloe glared at each other before looking back to Oliver.

He looked at Chloe for a moment, "If it is Clark, we've got to get through to him. Everything he is doing is destroying his reputation. They're going to turn on him, we can't let that happen."

He looked over at Lois, who was annoyed that Ollie was even entertaining the thought. "If it's not? We have to stop him before this gets out of hand. We can't let him destroy Clark's memory. We can't let him turn Superman's name into something like that, we have to preserve the hero that Clark was."

The two cousins nodded, accepting their respective missions, but both knew that there would be a time and a place to discuss what was said. Whatever was going on, it was ripping the team apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, what did you guys think? I know some of you might be upset with how Chloe was portrayed, but I didn't mean for it to be negative, just that Chloe desperately misses Clark and without their rock, the team is really starting to get torn apart. Lois and Chloe are just terribly hurt by their losses right now, they will make up as you know.

Also, I know that there is more to the other four Supermen than what I wrote (what with Hank Henshaw's whole story and the whole backstory on John Henry Irons and the Eradicator), I just wanted to make it simplified for this story.

Anyways, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Comments:**

**_Tanya_** - Yeah, that scene with Desaad really made me think, "she still isn't over him." So it's played a lot into my other story at times that Chloe isn't over Clark and still holds some jealousy over Lois and Clark.

_**Juniorjedii11**_ - Yup, one more after this.

**_Jeremy Shane_ **- Thanks!

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Clois

****Disclaimer:**** If I owned Smallville or it's characters, I wouldn't have stopped at ten seasons and this would be saved for an eleventh season.**  
><strong>

**Summary:** The story takes a look at how the Death of Superman affects the ones closest to him, including but not limited to the Justice League, Lex Luthor, and of course, Lois Lane.

**Chapter:** #7, the Death of Superman: Part 6

**Author's Note: **This is the second to last part of the arc, hopefully you guys like it! Enjoy

* * *

><p>He blinked his eyes open, "Wha...Wher..."<p>

"Careful, Kal-El...You have been in the regeneration-matrix, you are not completely healed," a voice called.

Clark tried his best to see, but the light was blinding and he couldn't focus. After a few moments, he could see a dark mass hovering over him. He blinked his eyes several times, but he was unable to make-out much more than that.

After a few moments, his eyes started to clear. He saw...he saw himself staring back at him.

Immediately, Clark began to push himself backwards and away from his doppelganger. It had a larger version of his shield and yellow sunglasses, he stopped when he ran into a large piece of ice. He turned to realize that he was in the Fortress of Solitude, his home away from Smallville and Metropolis.

"I am sorry, Kal-El," the copy had said. It immediately transformed it's appearance, Clark would later think of it similarly to the way that Brainiac transformed from one appearance to another. It wore red robes, the House of El crest still bright against it's chest, which it's head took on a hooded appearance.

The being bowed to Clark. "I mean, you no harm. I have been maintaining your appearance in your absence."

Clark grimaced as he sat up, mindful of it's motions, "Who are you? _What_ are you?"

It stood, and Clark was almost certain that it was frowning. The being was frowning like it was recalling a past that it wasn't proud of. "I was created by an ancient race, one that wished to preserve the culture of the universe. Upon my arrival on Krypton, a militant named Kem-L was able to capture and corrupt my primary objectives."

"What did he make you do?"

"I wiped out all but his ideal kryptonian culture. For these actions, the Kryptonian people called me the Eradicator."

Clark eyed the machine carefully, "But you saved me..."

The machine nodded. "A scientist named Jor-El, your father, captured me and reprogrammed my main primary-objectives to collect information about the known twenty-eight galaxies. I was later left on Earth for you in the Kawatche Caves until merged with-"

"The Stones of Power," whispered Clark.

It nodded, "Together, the Crystal of Knowledge contained all of it's information, as well as your father's artificial intelligence. The manifestation of these two intelligences resulted in your Fortress of Solitude. Therefore, I am an extension of the Fortress."

Clark thought on that for a few moments.

"Your connection to this place is great, and when your life was in peril, I acted. The humans know a great deal of you and your heritage, Kal-El, but they lacked the knowledge to save you."

"Why?"

Once again, it frowned.

"I was required to save you, Kal-El. You are the last of the House of El."

Clark frowned, "Kara is a member of the House of El. She is just as much part of that family as I am."

The machine rephrased the statement, "You are the last male of the House of El. Only you can carry on the name."

Clark rolled his eyes, "Obviously you haven't met my wife."

It ignored him. "I'm waking you earlier than intended because your city is in danger, Kal-El."

_**Metropolis. . . .**_

Connor grunted as he pulled himself and his fellow hero to safety, shielding them from the Cyborg Superman. Connor ripped away the mask of the man wrapped in steel, finding a man inside looking more wary by the second.

"We tried, Kid... we tried..." he whispered.

Shaking his head, Connor tried to prop the man up. "Who are you? Why, why are you helping us?"

There was a loud crash that made Connor worry about the girl who had shown up to help. She was dressed like Superman with flowing blonde hair, he had to believe she was associated with him somehow.

"My name," started the man before having to groan in pain. "My name is John Henry Irons. We tried..."

He passed out in Connor's arms quickly after. Connor could tell that the man was still alive, so he looked out to see the girl fighting against the machine. Half of it's face was torn away, leaving a horrific metal skull to clash what was left of the skin that had looked so convincingly like Superman. Connor wasn't sure what to do, or how he got here.

The Cyborg had killed a gang earlier that day, prompting this Man of Steel to confront him. When it became clear that the Cyborg was too much for him, Lois had urged Connor to enter the fray.

"_You have to help! You have to do something, you're the only one that can!_" she had pleaded. But Connor was scared. He wasn't a hero, no matter how much he looked like the one that the city had counted on. Lois Lane wouldn't go down without a fight though. "_You look at me, dammit! You have to save them! You have to make a difference!_"

He turned away, "_What am I supposed to do, Lois? How am I supposed to make a difference?_"

Her voice chilled him even now. "_What would Superman do?_"

In that moment, he found himself asking that same question yet again. And he knew the answer. He stood up and looked out to see the Cyborg standing over the woman, who was clearly hurt. He started to run.

'_Superman died to protect this city. To make a difference. I have to save them, I have to make a difference_,' he told himself as he neared the Cyborg. '_And if I have to die to make that happen... So be it_.'

He collided with the Cyborg at the last second, taking him to the ground before he could deliver a finishing blow to the woman laying at his feet. They quickly got to their feet and Connor delivered blow after blow. At first, he actually had the Cyborg back peddling. Connor wailed on the machine, crunching the metal around his ribs.

But then the Cyborg caught a fist. And then he caught the other. And with a swift kick, Connor was bouncing down the street and crushing cars in his path. "You didn't really think you could defeat me, did you?"

Connor looked up to see him floating down in front of him. "I'm going to try!"

He jumped up, trying pounce on the Cyborg, only to be smacked back down as if he were but a mere child. "I have defeated the so called Man of Steel and Supergirl, Boy. Your attempt was futile."

"I can live with that."

The Cyborg began to lift a large boulder over his head, casting a shadow down on Connor. "I'm afraid you won't."

Connor closed his eyes, but the flash of light made him open them.

When he opened them, he saw a man standing over the Cyborg. In his fist, sparking like crazy, was a bundle of electrical cords and crushed metal. Connor looked over to see the Cyborg laying on the ground, it's chest ripped open.

The light shined around his face, making it difficult to see who it was. Connor narrowed his eyes, "Am I dead?"

"What? Why would you think that?" asked the Man.

Connor furrowed his brow, "Because you're supposed to be dead. And if I'm seeing dead people, I must be dead."

The Man held out his hand to help him up, but he then noticed that Connor had passed out. Hoisting Connor up and over his shoulder, the Man knelt down as he prepared to take off into the skies.

"Nobody dies today," replied Superman.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, what did you think? I wrote the second half because some people were wondering what role the Reign of Supermen would play in my story, and you see all four of the "Supermen" that appeared after Clark's death in this chapter. I hope it all worked out properly, had to make some edits here and there.

Also, I know that the Eradicator had a different kind of role in the comics, but I made it work for this story. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, can't wait to hear what you thought about Clark's big return!


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Comments:**

_**Jeremy Shane**_ - Thanks! Here's the finale for ya!

_**C.A.M.S. 22**_ - I'm glad that you've liked them so far, I hope you enjoy the ending here!

_**Lilbit4**_ - Yeah, Chloe has some really complicated feelings and emotions towards Clark.

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Clois

****Disclaimer:**** If I owned Smallville or it's characters, I wouldn't have stopped at ten seasons and this would be saved for an eleventh season.**  
><strong>

**Summary:** The story takes a look at how the Death of Superman affects the ones closest to him, including but not limited to the Justice League, Lex Luthor, and of course, Lois Lane.

**Chapter:** #8, the Death of Superman: Part 7 (the Finale)

**Author's Note: **So, here is the finale! For those of you that would like to see a bit of an epilogue, albeit it's more of a comedic type chapter than a serious one, I recommend you check out the most recent update on my _Kill Me or Kiss Me_ story. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Clark let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as the elevator doors opened. He had dropped the unconscious boy that helped Kara against the Cyborg off at the Farm, not sure who he was or where he came from. He figured that Lois would know.<p>

He made his way towards the newsroom, reporters stopped and stared as he walked past them. He was sure that there were gasps and whispers, but he couldn't hear them over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears as he looked into the newsroom and saw her standing there at Jimmy's desk. He thought he saw her wipe her eye.

He took a deep breath and walked down the center aisle, he came to a halt when she turned and gasped.

It broke his heart to see how worn she looked. He could only imagine what he would have done in her shoes. There were the days when she disappeared to the future, but those were days when they were barely a couple. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it after all this time.

"Is it...are you really..." she started.

He stepped closer, "It's really me, Lois. I'm so sorry that I ever left."

She stared at him, and he knew she was trying to tell for sure that he wasn't some imagination. She reached up to pull his glasses away from his face, and he trembled under her touch. Once they were off, it was like she knew it was him. But instead of kissing him-

_**WHACK!**_

He reeled back to keep up appearances, but they both knew the punch didn't actually hurt him. He rubbed his cheek and looked back up at her, a small smile playing on his face. He knew what was going to come next, and he prepared himself for her to throw herself into his arms.

Their kiss made up every second that he was gone.

Lois showed how much she missed him. Clark showed how sorry he was. When she came up for air, she gave him a strong look. The kind of look that said that these next few words were going to be important and he better listen up.

"Don't _ever_ leave me again."

He almost laughed, "I won't."

They were quickly tangled up in a warm embrace when Perry White came rushing over, "Kent!"

Jumping at his shout, they both turned to look at their editor-in-chief. They were surprised to find a look not often found on Perry White's face: happiness. "Kent, son, you're back? What happened to you? We thought you were dead!"

Clark chuckled lightly as Lois squeezed his hand, "I got caught up in the action, Sir. I got hurt. The hospitals in the city were full, they sent some of the overflow to Central City and Gotham, I ended up in Smallville."

"Smallville? Why didn't you give us a call, Son? Your wife has been worried sick!"

He gave Lois a guilty look before turning back to Perry, "I had amnesia, Sir. It wasn't until I saw the news about Superman that I remembered who I was, that I was a reporter for the Daily Planet. It all came back in this rush."

Perry was flabbergasted, "Great Cesar's Ghost, Son. And nobody recognized you? I thought you were like the Elvis of that town, Clark?"

Lois chuckled.

"You'd be surprised how often people don't recognize him, Chief. I guess he just has one of those faces," she grinned as she straightened his glasses before returning her hand to his. Needless to say, her hand wouldn't be letting go again for a good long while.

_**later that night. . . .**_

"_Superman officially returned to Metropolis today, putting an end to the vicious reign of what people are calling the Cyborg Superman. The Man of Steel was originally thought to be dead after a horrific battle with the creature known only as Doomsday mere weeks ago that shocked the world_," chimed the television reporter.

The only other sound in the office was the cracking of pool balls. He continued to play until the smallest crinkle formed across his brow line, he paused to sip his scotch. He didn't even turn around. "So you're back."

Clark walked through the glass doors, open as if Lex was expecting a visitor to drift down from the sky. "I am."

"I hope you'll forgive me, but they were all sold out of balloons, Seems the Daily Planet beat me to it," he smirked as he turned. "Tell me, are you a cockroach? I thought it was me, but you really do seem incapable of being killed."

A smile played across his face, "Something like that."

Lex gave him his patented eyebrow raised nod, "Something like that."

"Look, I wanted to come and thank-"

"Dont," stopped Lex. "I did what I did because the world needed it to be done. If you couldn't beat it, that thing would have killed the rest of us and then who would I make money off of?"

Clark's expression never changed. "Thank you, Lex."

Looking away with a sigh, Lex shook his head for a moment. "Don't think this means I'm going to take it easy on you."

"Never thought you would."

Turning back towards the doorway, Clark was readying to take off into the skies. "Clark!" He turned back to see Lex giving him a serious look. "Just know that when you die for real? It's going to with my hands around your neck."

Clark stared for a second before a ghost of a smirk formed, "We'll agree to disagree."

A slight wind whipped inwards from the balcony as Superman shot into the sky. Standing there, Lex couldn't help but smirk at his nemesis and his quip. He shook his head for a moment before turning back to the pool table.

'_So the legend continues... Game on._'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, what did you think? A lot of people wanted to know if Lex was going to be good after his previous chapter, so I wanted to make sure that we made it clear that he would still be the big bad Lex Luthor was know and... _love_? haha. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and enjoyed this story. Hopefully I'll see some of you over at my _Kill Me or Kiss Me_ page in the future, which this storyline came from and was inspired by. It's mostly comedy, but there are serious chapters like these ones, but anyways, thanks for reading!

I'll reply to the reviews in a few days when everybody has had a chance to review so I can answer any lingering questions. Thanks!


	9. Connor's Epilogue

**Review Comments:**

_**C.A.M.S. 22**_ - Thanks!

_**Jeremy Shane**_ - Thanks!

_**Suna-Puppet-Master**_ - I'm glad that you liked it! And yeah, it's always fun to write _old_ Lex!

**_chashkieh_** - Here's some of the epilogue, we'll see more, haha.

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Clois

****Disclaimer:**** If I owned Smallville or it's characters, I wouldn't have stopped at ten seasons and this would be saved for an eleventh season.

**Summary:** Doomsday has returned to give Superman his greatest battle of all.

**Chapter:** #9, Connor's Epilogue

**Author's Note: **I'm sure some of you are wondering what Connor's fate would be post-TDOS, so I wrote this chapter. It also serves as kind of a "_how Connor met Clark_" type deal beyond the little moment they had in TDOS. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Connor's eyes flickered open as her heard the creaking of the stairs, he turned his head to see who it was, '<em>I must be dreaming...<em>'

"I see you're up."

He sat up on the couch, his makeshift bed of sorts since Lois had offered for him to live on the farm. He already felt like he was intruding into her life enough without setting up camp in the house, so he wanted to stay in the loft.

Pulling a chair to sit across from him, Clark sat down. "How are you feeling?"

Connor looked around nervously, "Fine. A little confused."

"About how I'm here?"

He nodded.

Clark sighed softly. "I don't really know either. I'm told that because of what I am, a Kryptonian, that things aren't like they are with humans and I still had energy in my body. Enough to fix whatever was wrong if I was exposed to enough sunlight, which I'm sure you know by now gives me my powers. I was put into a regeneration matrix, which was like a cage of sunlight."

Connor nodded with wide eyes, "Right. A cage of sunlight."

Clark chuckled, "Don't worry, I know how crazy it sounds. All I really know is that I'm here. I think we both of some crazy pasts."

They sat there for a moment in awkward silence, not really sure what the other was thinking. Connor was wondering what his future had in store for him now that Clark was back, while Clark tried to figure out how best to start the conversation he came to have.

"Look, I know that Lois has already inducted you into the family and given you a name," started Clark.

Connor let his head hang a little bit. He had a feeling about where this was going. Clark was going to tell him that he wasn't a real part of this family. That he would have to find his own home. He was going to be alone again.

"But I want you to hear it from me too that you're part of this family now." His head shot up at Clark's words, a grin slowly forming across his face. "My Kryptonian name is Kal-El, Supergirl's name is Kara Zor-El. If you are going to be a part of this family, I thought that Kon-El would be a fitting name for you, given the name that Lois gave you."

That slowly forming grin burst into a full on ear-to-ear smile, "Kon-El... I like that. Thank you."

Clark grinned in a way that Lois would have called Jonathan Kent-like. "You're welcome. But I hope you know that being part of this family comes with rules too. Wearing that symbol on your chest is more than a fashion choice."

Connor nodded, eager to hang on Clark's every word.

"Being part of this family means you stand for something. You stand for truth, and justice. We stand by the law, not supersede it. You will go to school here in Smallville, and even though you clearly have an aptitude for it, you will be trained to be a hero if you're going to choose that path. Do you think you are up for that?"

"I won't let you down, Clark. When can we start?"

Connor's eagerness made him smile, "I have a few friends. Green Arrow, Batman, and Wonder Woman. They'll help us. Part of being a great hero is being able to admit that you don't always have the answers. What I can't teach you, they can. And Batman has a protégé that I think would be very beneficial for you to meet. I think you two would hit it off."

If possible, his grin got bigger. "Like a friend?"

"Yeah, like a friend."

Before Connor could say another word, they could hear yelling from the house.

"Uh...Smallville? I think the Devil is in our living room!"

Clark and Connor exchanged looks, both hurrying down the stairs of the loft and into the house. Connor noted how Clark's brow furrowed as he prepared himself for whatever was waiting for him inside. Connor did his best to match it.

"Ok, if this is about the pre-marital sex? It's not my fault. He wears _tights_."

They rushed into the living room to see Lois standing there talking to what looked like, well, the Devil. Standing in the center of the room was a tall, grey creature. It had two yellowish horns protruding from it's brow, and wearing a white lab coat.

"I assure you, Ms. Lane, I am not the Devil."

Clark wasn't sure whether or not that was a relief, "Then who are you?"

"I am called Dubbilex, I am an associate of Project Cadmus and one of their cloning projects."

Connor's face twisted up in fear, "Did you say Cadmus?"

Dubbilex held up his hand, "Do not worry, I said I was an associate of Project Cadmus, not Lex Luthor. I am here because I wished to see how you were assimilating into human life, Superboy."

"My name, is _Connor_," he gritted out.

"I'm sorry. I wished to see how you were doing, Connor."

Lois frowned, "He is doing just fine, Dubs. We happen to be doing just fine, I even baked cupcakes without burning them, so ha."

Clark shook his head slightly for a moment. Connor sniffed slightly, surprised that he didn't smell burnt batter.

"I have attempted cooking as well, it can be most difficult."

"Thank you! Finally someone gets what I'm talking about!"

Dubbilex turned his attention to Connor. "As I was saying, I too am one of the projects from Cadmus. I was created to be a powerful telepath and have been charged with protecting the Project. As you are aware, you are part of the Project, so your well-being is important to me. I understand your desire to live a human life, especially one amongst your genetic template."

Clark and Lois widened their eyes, but Dubbilex raised his hand.

"Do not fear, I will not reveal your secret identity, Superman. I find it remarkable that a pair of glasses have helped you so much. I merely located Connor with the telepathic connection we had during his creation and connected the dots."

A sheepish look formed on Clark's face, Lois glared, "Hey, it's not just glasses. I turned him into a nerd too!"

She flinched as she heard her own words and turned to Clark, cupping his cheeks. "No killing, love you, Honey," she cooed before pecking his lips. Clark rolled his eyes playfully before blushing ever so slightly. Connor and Dubbilex watched with quirked eyebrows.

Clark coughed and talked in a deeper voice, "So, you aren't going to try to take Connor?"

"No. I believe that we all should be able to choose what to do with the life that Cadmus has given us. I merely choose to remain with Cadmus because it is my home. I wish Connor the very best, but if you ever need me, just call out to me with your mind."

Connor nodded, "Thank you." Dubbilex said his goodbyes before exiting through the front door. Connor then turned to them, "So... that has to be the weirdest thing you've ever seen in your living room, huh?"

Lois and Clark broke down in laughter. "Not even close, Kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, what did you think? haha. I wanted to do something where Clark meets Connor for real, since we haven't really covered that story yet and it seemed appropriate giving that we finished _the Death of Superman_. It was also fun to introduce Dubbilex because he is such an unknown character for most people.

I'm going to add some bits and pieces that should hopefully add to the story and round it out, maybe answer any questions that you might still have, so look for those. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and can't wait to hear what you thought!

**Next Up:** _Prologue_.


	10. the Prologue

****Author:** **CaptainTightPants12

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Clois

****Disclaimer:**** If I owned Smallville or it's characters, I wouldn't have stopped at ten seasons and this would be saved for an eleventh season.

**Summary:** Doomsday has returned to give Superman his greatest battle of all.

**Chapter:** #10, the Prologue

**Author's Note: **This takes place at the very beginning, leading into chapter #1.

* * *

><p><em>They say that right before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes.<em>

He staggered.

His vision was blurry at first, sound was all but gone. He clenched his eyes shut, and when he opened them, he saw a sight he didn't expect. He recognized it, almost immediately. Though he struggled to fathom how he was in Metropolis a moment ago and on Krypton now.

Clenching his eyes shut again, he rubbed them with force. When he opened them this time, he could see his parents. Sitting there on the porch swing. His father waved to him. Jonathan's mouth moved, but he couldn't hear the sound.

This time, he shook his head as his eyes shut. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He tried to shake it from his mind.

Perry White roared in the background, a smug smirk traced across Lois Lane's face. Poor Jimmy Olsen was fleeing in fear as he bumped into the towering Steve Lombard, whom was hitting on Cat Grant. As usual.

It was the sound of the building nearest to him crashing down that brought him back to Metro-Square. He looked back at it, the crushed in wall that he had just been flung through. He looked back out at the Square. It stood there, menacing as ever. It felt like they had been at this for days. He felt broken. He didn't know how much more he could take of this.

Doomsday growled at him for a moment, but quickly turned it's head away, peering off into the distance.

'_What...why isn't...why isn't it coming to kill me? What is it looking at?_'

A faint memory came to mind. It was a memory of Shelby. It wasn't really a memory, more of a recognition. The way that Shelby would look up at him, wanting to play catch, even if his old bones couldn't quite chase down the tennis ball like he used to. It was the way that he would look up at him with rapt attention, but would rip his head towards the door at the sound of Lois pulling into the driveway.

He closed his eyes again, softly this time. He listened. He listened for whatever it was that it was listening to.

"_I just got a text from Mr. Lombard, he says the last sighting was Metro-Square!_"

His mind raced, '_Was that Jimmy? What was he doing-'_

"_What if he doesn't stop it?_"

He frowned for a moment, '_Who is he talking-_'

He knew that voice.

He knew who Jimmy was talking to. He knew that determination, that unrelenting faith, and more importantly, he knew that voice. It was the one voice he wish he didn't hear, because it meant she was coming right to him. "Lois...No..."

The ground crumbled as his feet shot away. He wouldn't let this monster out of his sight, he would end this now.

It was distracted by the sound of the woman's voice. It's hunger for violence was unquenched despite the rubble around him. It made to move towards the voice, but was halted by a hand wrapped around it's shoulder. "Don't even think about it!"

He shot it across the square, crashing through cars and buildings. He felt his strength renewed. He was on a mission.

But so was it.

If it hadn't been for the roar, he might not have even seen it coming. It moved so fast for something so big. It tackled him through the building on the other side of the square. He rose to his feet, gripping his hands together to deliver a thunderous blow to it's shoulder. The force was enough to snap off the bone-spike that protruded from it's skin.

He lifted the spike into the air. Knowing that like a diamond, only itself could break it's skin at this point, he made to stab it. Instead, the creature slapped him back into the square. Scrapping past a piece of metal that had been stuck in the ground, his cape ripped off before he hit the ground a few feet away. He slowly rose to his feet this time. He was hurting. His renewed strength was but a memory as he felt the blood trickle from his temple. Before he knew it, the creature had wrapped it's arms around him, squeezing.

Luckily, he had managed to get his arms between his chest and Doomsday's crushing limbs. Still, he was no match for it. He was slowly losing his hold, and it would only be a matter of moments until he gave out and was crushed to death.

In the distance, he could hear the tires screech.

That was all that he needed to hear. "If...If I'm going to die here...I'm taking you with me..." he growled.

He used what strength he had to lunge forward, into the ground. Into the spike. Like butter, it pierced not only through his chest, but into Doomsday's and through it's heart. It sputtered as it fell to the ground beside him against a boulder, gasping it's last breath.

For now.

Trying to stand, he settled for crawling. He made it a few feet, but found himself sliding down a crater in the center of the Square. There were a lot of those. He laid there for a moment, trying to remain conscious. Blood was filling his lungs, it wouldn't be long now.

He heard the tires screech to a stop. Close. He tried to muster the last of his strength, the last of his will to climb out of the crater. It didn't go well, but that was ok. It was ok because the sun was blocked for a moment, and when he looked up, he saw her.

Lois Lane.

For a moment, he wanted to laugh. You do see your whole life right before you die. It was standing up there, in stiletto heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, what did you think? I was just in the mood to do some edits and thought it might be a good idea for a chapter, so here ya go! haha. Anyways, looking forward to what you guys thought, hopefully you enjoyed it!


End file.
